


Good Morning

by rurambles



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Kei was not a morning person. He hated mornings with a fiery passion, or he would if he could muster up enough energy to hate anything after just waking up.Kiss prompt: Good morning kiss
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on A Love Story in Five Parts. The last part is almost done, I took a small break to write this. 
> 
> Also this is hopefully going to be part of a series based on a list of kiss prompts I found. They'll all be one shots and won't be connected unless stated otherwise.

Kei was not a morning person. He hated mornings with a fiery passion, or he would if he could muster up enough energy to hate anything after just waking up. The curtains in the bedroom were sheer and let in the morning light at just the right angle to hit him square in the face. He’d hate the curtains too if he were up to such a task. For some the morning sun might be a nice way to wake up, much nicer than a blaring alarm or a pet begging for food, but to Kei it was akin to brandishing a flashlight to his face.

He rolled over so the sun hit his back instead. 

The bed was warm with residual body heat and he wasn’t yet ready to meet the cold morning air. His actual alarm, the non-mother-nature one, hadn’t even gone off yet even though he was sure it was only a matter of time. He didn’t risk checking the time, instead deciding to savor every minute he had left. Shoyou wasn’t in bed with him anymore but that didn’t help narrow down what time it was, he was often up with or before the sun. Stupid morning person.

He was determined to chase those last fleeting moments of sleep, bright sun and cold air be damned. He pulled the blanket tight around him, closed his eyes and tried to let his mind wander back to sleep. But he wasn’t that lucky; his brain wandered over to the list making section instead. He had paperwork that needed to be handed in today at the museum. He should ask Kogane to toss to him a little bit higher. He needed to tell Shoyou that he would be home late. He needed to find out when Shoyou would get home. They needed to go grocery shopping. 

He was awake. 

Kei let out a frustrated sigh as he reached for the nightstand to get his glasses. The world came into focus, albeit things looked a little smudgy. He wasn’t sure if that was because of his sleep-tired eyes or if his glasses were dirty. He cleaned them with his shirt. Much better. 

When he finally pulled himself out of bed, still grumbling because he was getting up before his alarm like no normal person should ever do, his bare legs were met with the frigid morning air. He scowled at the window where the sun brightly shone through, the picture of warmth blatantly lying to him. Winter was approaching quickly, he knew that soon the skies would be gray and it would be harder to get out of bed in the morning, he didn’t also need the air to remind him. Rude.

By the time he finished getting dressed his alarm went off. Kei silenced it quickly, he didn’t need to hear the shrill bells that usually woke him from his slumber (after one or two meetings with the snooze button that is), he was already awake. He hated it. 

The rest of the apartment was warmer than their bedroom and he appreciated that immensely while he trudged into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, the only thing that could make mornings bearable. 

A small chuckle came from behind him. 

“Oh… Shoyou…” he turned around and blinked at his boyfriend, “How long have you been there?” 

Shoyou laughed again, “The whole time, Sleepy-shima. You walked right by me! You almost bumped into me.”

“Oh. I didn’t notice.” He turned back to the coffee maker and willed it to go faster. Back when they first moved in together Shoyou would start the coffee maker right after he woke up, hoping to do something nice for Kei who could be a zombie in the morning, but it backfired because by the time Kei got up the coffee was cold and gross. 

“I cut up some fruit for you, it's in the refrigerator.” Shoyou said even though he started to get everything out himself knowing full well if it wasn’t placed in front of him Kei would skip breakfast, “Eat some.” 

Kei stared at the offered fruit then looked longingly at the coffee maker which still wasn’t done. Shoyou pushed him towards the table and made him sit with a promise to bring him a cup just how he liked it. Luckily he didn’t do anything complicated with his coffee, even Shoyou couldn’t mess it up unless he was actively trying to sabotage himself. 

He picked at the fruit until Shoyou came back with his coffee. He put it down with a flourish and Kei worried that some of it was going to slosh over the edge. What a waste of caffeine. Shoyou sat down next to him and watched him eat, resting his chin in his hands and a goofy smile firmly in place. He had eaten his first meal hours ago while Kei was fast asleep and would most likely eat a light snack after he walked Kei to work.

“You’re staring. It’s hard to eat while you’re staring,” Kei put down the orange slice he was going to eat. 

“I watch you eat breakfast most mornings,” Shoyou frowned, “Why is this different?” 

“Because you usually don’t gawk at me,” Kei tried to stress what was different but--

Shoyou scratched his head, “I don’t get it.” He watched Kei fiddle with his mug, he was done eating for now but he still had time to enjoy his coffee without worrying that he was going to be late like he did some mornings. “Oh! You spoke real words to me. You’re awake, good morning!” 

Kei lowered his eyes at Shoyou. He did this every morning they got to spend time together, made a big deal of when Kei was finally capable of stringing together words and thoughts without blearily looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language. (One Shoyou did spend the morning speaking Portuguese just to throw him off and Kei refused to speak to him for the rest of the day.) 

But Shoyou simply smiled at him, not bothered at all by his boyfriend’s glare. He was used to such a thing, found it endearing even.

He stood to clear the table but before he picked up any of the dishes he gave Kei a quick kiss. “Good morning,” he said again.

Kei made a face at him, “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet and I still have morning breath.”

“So?” He put the fruit back in the refrigerator. 

“Don’t kiss me when I’m gross.”

Shoyou’s laugh filled the room, waking him better than the sun rays through their bedroom curtains, “You’re never gross,” he put a finger to his lips, “Or I’ll only kiss you when you’re gross. One of those, you can choose.”

“Ugh,” Kei grumbled but he secretly loved his boyfriend’s antics, “Let me brush my teeth then I want a real good morning kiss.”

“Okay, I love you, I’ll be waiting,” Shoyou waved over dramatically as Kei walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

Kei hid a smile, “I take it back, I don’t want one.”

“Too bad,” Shoyou smiled brightly, “You’re getting one anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @rurambles


End file.
